Amor Oculto Amor Peligroso
by Sophie Cullen
Summary: Un One-Shot muy completo de una historia imposible... No soy buena en Summary mejor leeanlo... Por fa....


**A/U: Primera historia de Inuyasha... Pareja Sesshomaru/Kagome... Si lo se practicamente imposible, Pero ya ven autoras locas... Ideas locas resultan... One-Shot... Pero muy completo**

**Amor Oculto**

**De nuevo me encuentro observando la luna, que en la forma en la que esta ahora me recuerda a la que se haya en tu frente, hace pocos días nos vimos, y ya quiero verte de nuevo, Nuestro encuentro fue obra tal vez del destino, o tal vez culpa de los errores de 2 personas, pero realmente a quien culpar, a Inuyasha, a Kikyo… No, ha ellos solo queda agradecerles, si ese día Inuyasha no hubiera salido detrás de ella, dejándome a mi con el corazón roto, tu no hubieras venido, no me hubieras abierto los ojos ante la realidad, de mentiras y fantasías que era mi vida, un amor inexistente, y sufrimientos sin razón… Y tal vez, en aquella ocasión, me entregue a ti por despecho, por venganza, y tu lo notaste y aun así me marcaste y con una advertencia me dejaste… **_**"Olvídalo, yo por ti regresare**_**… **_**Y cuando regrese no quiero lagrimas ver en tu ojos, ahora eres mía"**_**, con esas palabras te diste la vuelta, dejándome desnuda entre las ramas de aquel cerezo en el que cada día nos entregamos, ese día me preocupe como iba a ocultar tu olor y marca de mi cuerpo, pronto me llego la solución, tu ya lo habías planeado… Al marcarme, mis poderes se incrementaron, permitiéndome ocultar la verdad de la mirada y olfato de mis compañeros… Y desde ese día fui tuya, en cuerpo y alma, tú siempre volvías, y cuando nos encontrábamos en pelea, sin que nadie se diera cuenta me defendías… Lo mismo pasó en la batalla final, solo que en esta fue diferente… Naraku me capturo a mi y a Kikyo, dándole a elegir a Inuyasha… A quien quería más… Tu no aguantaste los celos y el enojo de ver que estaban tocando "A tu mujer", tomaste tu forma de demonio, y quitaste las asquerosas manos de Naraku de mi cuerpo, luego tu instintos hicieron lo demás, con tus garras y colmillos destrozaste el cuerpo de ese maldito, al final yo solo te ayude tirando una flecha llena de mis poderes espirituales para purificar el cuerpo y a la perla al mismo tiempo, poco después de eso tu regresaste a tu forma humana, agarraste la perla y me la entregaste… Todos estaban sorprendidos, bueno excepto Sango y Shippo, quienes ya sabían de nuestra historia juntos, como se los podía ocultar a mi hermana y a mi hijo… Simplemente no podía… Yo agarre la perla entre mis manos y pensé mi deseo, pues al fin y al cabo la perla es mía, mi deseo fue sencillo, y solo beneficiaría a 5 personas: "Perla Shikon, deseo que Sango, Miroku, Shippo y yo, podamos ser demonios perros, como mi amado Sesshomaru, para no separarnos jamás, y defender a esta Era de los demonios que la atacan"… Era un deseo un poco **

**egoísta, pero era algo que de corazón quería, n o aguantaría morir o ver a mis amigos morir y esta era la única solución que veía… La perla emitió un destello rosado, y una voz potente exclamo… **_**"Un deseo adecuado, el amor lo respalda, un deseo puro, que cumplido será", **_**en ese momento una luz nos rodeo y todos empezamos a cambiar… Shippo parecía un mini Sesshomaru, Sango tenia el cabello del mismo color, solo que más largo, sus figura se acentuó y aparecieron marcas parecidas a las de Sesshomaru, solo que de color rosa, Miroku tampoco cambio mucho y sus marcas eran Azules, al final quede yo, mi pelo creció, y como a todos los demás me crecieron garras y colmillos, mis marcas eran iguales a las de Sesshomaru, marcándome como su pareja para siempre…**

**Sesshomaru nos miro sorprendido, ya nada se interpondría entre nosotros, sin embargo Inuyasha estaba furioso, el no era un demonio completo, y Kikyo no había vuelto a la vida, eso yo no lo deseaba, y el quería venganza, pero ninguno de nosotros 6 se lo permitimos, y lo mandamos junto a Kikyo al infierno, donde ambos pertenecían…**

**Tu después de eso nos llevaste a todos a tu palacio, mis amigos Sango y Miroku, son grandes guerreros y saben de estrategias, lo nombraste generales de confianza, y ahora trabajan para ti y se han vuelto amigos gracias a las peleas ganadas juntos, Shippo al ser tan parecido a ti, lo aceptaste como yo, como nuestro hijo, lo has entrenado y ahora es un joven sin igual, perseguido como su padre, por todas las Youkai del Oeste, pero ninguna le llama la atención, el solo tiene ojos para Rin… Y yo fui proclamada Lady Kagome del Oeste, Señora de Sesshomaru Taisho, y ahora estoy en nuestros aposentos observando la luna, a la espera de tu regreso, de una de las batallas, pero de repente siento tus brazos rodear mi gran estomago, donde el fruto de nuestro amor se encuentra, y me siento feliz, por que gracias a ti, ahora tengo todo lo que siempre anhele, amor, familia y una maravilloso esposo que no me hizo promesas, que hizo acciones a favor de nuestro amor, de nuestros pequeños que vienen en camino…**

**Sesshomaru, Te Amo…**

**Kagome, Yo igual…**

**Y no me importa, que piensen que eres el demonio mas frío y cruel del Sengoku, por que cuando estas conmigo, eres tu realmente, un alma cálida, que protege a las personas que ama…**

**A/U: Final... Que les parecio un asco... algo regular... bueno, no se dejen reviews para subirme el autoestima.. Siiiii... Y por ciero amo a Sesshomaru, el es mio... Jajajajajajaja... Bueno tal vez no... Pero en algun universo pararelo lo sera... Jijijijijiji...**

**Adios... :)**


End file.
